Takahata101
Curtis Arnott, more commonly known as Takahata101 is a voice actor, editor and writer for TeamFourStar. He voices the Future Warrior and the Future Warrior 2 in the ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series, where his voice can be selected at Male Voice Option 8, and he sounds a lot like his own version of Nappa in the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged online parody series. Technique names When the Future Warrior uses techniques while has Male Voice Option 8, he will shout humorously different names for the techniques and emotes with in-jokes and references to both the original Dragon Ball series and TFS DBZ Abridged series. Some of these names only appear in Xenoverse 2. *3x Kaio-ken - Kaio-ken 3.0 *Kaio-ken Attack - KAY-o-ken *x4 Kaioken Kamehameha - Kamehame-HEY Quarto *Bluff Kamehameha - Kamehame-Ha Ha *10x Kamehameha - Ten to the Kamehame-HO *Super Kamehameha - Kamehame-Ahh! *Galick Gun - Garlic Dead *Galick Beam Cannon - Garlic Sappobelisk *Super Galick Gun - Extra Garlic *Big Bang Attack - Tryhard Attack *Big Bang Kamehameha - Tryhard Kamehame-he *100x Big Bang Kamehameha - Super Duper Tryhard Bangahameha *Cross Arm Dive - XTREME *Crusher Ball - Space Australia *Crusher Volcano - Here I Go! I Don't Even Know, What I'm Doing! Blegh! *Dancing Parapara - Okay, Here I Go! Bonparapara Bonpappa! Raise the Cave! Respect the Beat! *Destructo Disc - Pizza Time! *DIE DIE Missile Barrage - DIE DIE 'Til You're Dead! *Dodon Ray - BANG BEAM! *Final Flash - Last Blast *Final Shine Attack - Twinkle Beam Attack *Flash Strike - That Burning Sensation *Lullaby Punch - Cat Loves Food! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! *Go-Go Gum - Sticky *Masenko - Masako *Present For You - Hey! Happy Birthday! *Recoome Kick - Creamer Kick *Strike of Revelation - I might let you! *Solar Flare - Don't Blink! *Tri-Beam - Geometry *Neo Tri-Beam - Advanced Geometry *Turtle Style Last Resort - Welcome to the Gun Show! *Spirit Ball - Dodge Ball *Shocking Death Ball - Shocking Doom Sphere *Wolf Fang Fist - Puppy Punch *Neo Wolf Fang Fist - Puppy Punch, Part II! Yip Yip Yip, BARK! Ahroo! *Volleyball Attack - Volleyball! Ball! Hit It! Hard! Trivia *In Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack will always produced ghosts shaped like Gotenks, regardless of what the user actually looks like. This leads to a hilarious moment where, when the custom character is using Curtis Arnott's Male Voice Option 8, he says "Hey Look, It's Me!" despite the ghost looking nothing like him. This is in fact a reference to 'Ghost Nappa' from Dragon Ball Z: Abridged. *In the Xenoverse series, Male Voice Option 8 humorously refers to the Ginyu Force as the Diary Squad and refers to the Ginyu Force members when performing their fighting poses (and attacks in the case of Recoome) by the diary product their name is actually a pun on such as refer to Burter as Butter, Recoome as Creamer, Jeice as Cheese, and Guldo as Yogurt. *In addition to the two Future Warriors from Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, a voice clip of him saying Vegeta is also used for various Male Time Patroller NPCs in both games which can be heard when either Future Warrior speaks to them. The Vegeta voice clip is another reference to the Abridged series as TFS version of Nappa has a habit of saying it to the point he even says Vegeta repeatedly in the shows parody of the Ghostbusters Theme for 'Ghost Nappa'. Category:FUNimation voice actors Category:Real people